Goodnight, Bianca
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Cantik. Memesona. Sensual. Setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti tertarik padanya. Tapi dia tak bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang dia inginkan. RATING M. UDAH DIPERINGATKAN LHO YAH!


_(A/N: Nguk… ini gw bukannya nerusin Initial Sin malahan bikin FF ini –ngakak gegulingan- Euh, FF ini tiba-tiba tercetus saat gw sedang di dalem bis menempuh perjalanan ampir 4 jam kembali lagi ke kampus. Saat itu gw udah gatel aja pengen ngeluarin laptop buat ngetik nih FF. Tapi yah… berhubung batre laptop gw hidup segan mati tak mau, daripada tiba-tiba mati pas lagi ngetik mending gw sabar TT Thanks berat buat Rhea yang bersedia gw mintain pendapat macem-macem, sama yang nambahin kalimat terakhir. Oneshot pertama gw yang beneran jadinya oneshot dalam sekali jadi tanpa melalui proses pemotongan apapun!! –tebar-tebar confetti-_

_Mau dianggep AU boleh, mau dianggep Missing Scene yang menjelaskan kenapa Mrs. Zabini sampe 7 kali nikah juga boleh :3 )_

Disclaimer:

- JKR buat Hogwarts dan Wizarding World-nya, Lucius Malfoy, serta setengah dari Bianca Zabini –nama Mrs. Zabini pan gak ada keterangan siapa nama depannya- -ngikik-

- Gw sendiri, Saskia dan Aji –Para PM Bianca Zabini di IH- untuk setengahnya lagi dari Bianca Zabini.

- Gw sendiri, Lian, dan Aji untuk Christopher.

- Rhea untuk syair di bagian akhir.

RATING M! Sudah saya peringatkan lho yah –lols-

* * *

Muak.

Sebal.

Aku muak. Bulu kudukku sampai merinding saking muaknya. Setiap sel tubuhku seolah muak bersentuhan dengan apapun, bahkan udara. Aku meringkuk, membuat tubuhku mengerut sekecil mungkin, berusaha membuatnya bersentuhan sesedikit mungkin dengan apapun.

Muak.

Aku muak pada diriku sendiri. Pada nasibku. Pada keluargaku. Pada semuanya.

Aku beringsut dari tempatku semula di sudut kamar, berusaha berdiri. Tanganku gemetaran menggerapai kenop pintu. Kupaksa kakiku melangkah meski rasa dingin yang merambat dari lantai batu menjalari telapak kakiku yang telanjang membuatku semakin muak.

Aku sudah muak selalu merasa muak. Ingin mengenyahkannya sesegera mungkin. Bagaimana—?

Orang bilang, makan bisa menenangkan perasaan. Aku tak pernah menyalurkan stressku pada makanan. Sejujurnya, selama ini aku pantang makan dengan porsi berlebih. Mungkin harus kucoba sesekali. Dapur. Yeah. _Berdiri, pergi ke dapur sepelan mungkin, ambil semua yang bisa kau ambil dan kembali lagi ke sini sesegera mungkin. Jangan sampai membangunkan siapapun. Ayo bangun._

Pelukanku penuh dengan makanan yang asal kusambar dari lemari. Aku bahkan tidak melihat lagi apa saja yang kuambil. Cokelat, biskuit, baguette, keju, yoghurt, tart, dan entah apa lagi. Kulahap semuanya tanpa pandang bulu, seliar binatang. Aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku tak peduli pada apa yang kumakan, aku tak peduli pada berat badanku seperti biasanya, aku tak peduli pada manner. Aku hanya ingin rasa muak ini hilang.

Kusambar botol berisi air dingin, kuminum banyak-banyak. Tak peduli hampir menghabiskan seliter air sekali teguk. Perutku seketika bergejolak. Gelombang rasa mual menerjangku, menarikku dalam-dalam, menyapu habis semuanya seperti gelombang tsunami meratakan pantai. Refleks aku berlari ke kamar mandi.

"HOOOOEEEKK!!"

Tak ada waktu untuk barang menyalakan sebatang lilin. Dalam kegelapan, aku berjongkok di depan toilet dan muntah habis-habisan. Berharap dengan muntah akan bisa menghilangkan rasa muakku.

"HOEEKK!! HOEEEKKKK!!"

Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan dari perutku. Tapi rasa muak ini masih tetap tersisa. Aku bahkan bisa mengecapnya dengan lidahku, membuatku kembali merinding dan merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.

"HOOEEEKKK!!"

Kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam tenggorokanku. Kenyataan kalau muntahanku tinggal berupa air, kenyataan kalau aku sudah muntah begitu banyak, kenyataan kalau aku belum memasang mantera Silencio di pintu kamarku, kenyataan kalau perut dan tenggorokanku bisa saja terluka karena muntah terlalu lama, semua tak kuabaikan. Aku tak peduli.

Aku cuma ingin rasa muak ini hilang.

Cuma itu.

* * *

Kalau melihatku sekilas, orang pasti mengira kehidupanku baik-baik saja, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Orang bilang aku beruntung terlahir di keluarga Pureblood yang kaya dan terhormat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku pun merasa bangga menjadi Pureblood, dan aku senang punya banyak uang untuk kubelanjakan. Orang bilang, aku pintar. Untuk yang ini, aku tak pernah berhenti berharap agar Dad berpikiran sama. Aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk membuktikan aku memang benar pintar. Untuk membuktikan aku mampu. Di sekolah, hanya si Darah Lumpur berambut merah itu saja yang tak bisa kukalahkan. Orang bilang, aku boleh bangga dengan kemampuanku.

Tapi hanya itu saja rupanya tak cukup untuk Dad. Tidak. Apapun yang kulakukan, tak pernah cukup untuk Dad. Seperti memberinya minum dengan air laut, dia akan terus dan terus merasa kehausan, dan terus menerus meminta gelasnya ditambah.

Sebagai Prefek, aku boleh berbangga hati. Tidak semua murid bisa menjadi Prefek. Apalagi dipercaya menjadi Prefek selama bertahun-tahun. Memang benar, pekerjaan Prefek sama saja seperti pekerjaan peri rumah. Tidak dibayar dan atas dasar suka rela. Tapi semuanya kulakukan, dan aku merasa semua tugasku dijalankan dengan baik.

Kenapa si tua bangka itu tak memilihku untuk jadi Ketua Murid? Malah menunjuk Darah Lumpur berambut merah dari asrama norak itu. Lagi. Aku dikalahkan dia lagi.

Mum bilang aku cantik dan eksotis. Semua orang juga mengakui kalau aku memesona dan sensual. Aku sendiri merasa itu bukan pujian berlebih. Aku memang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki murid lainnya: keeksotisan serta sensualitas yang khas. Tak kusia-siakan semua kelebihan yang kumiliki. Hampir setengah murid laki-laki di sekolah terpikat pada kecantikanku.

Hanya satu yang tidak menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

Satu orang.

Satu-satunya orang yang kuharap membalas perasaanku yang amat dalam padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang kuharapkan untuk mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Hanya dia yang kuinginkan. Hanya dia, cukup. Aku tak perlu yang lain. Aku rela menukar semua murid laki-laki yang mengejarku dengan secuil perhatian darinya. Secuil cinta darinya.

Ironis, ya. Aku tak percaya akan adanya cinta, tapi aku mengemis cinta dari pria ini.

Aku sadar aku sudah sangat terlambat. Dia sudah lama menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan mereka akan meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam waktu dekat, setelah kelulusan mereka berdua. Aku sangat-sangat sadar kalau aku tidak memiliki tempat barang sepetak pun di hatinya. Meski begitu, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku terus menerus menggantungkan harapan kosong pada pria ini. Terus menerus berharap, kalau suatu saat, Lucius Malfoy rela membagi sedikit perhatiannya padaku.

Merlin, aku sadar aku tak pantas untuk meminta ini. Aku sadar Narcissa terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan dengan penghinaan ini. Tapi kalau keajaiban itu memang ada, biarkanlah Lucius Malfoy menjadi milikku.

Meski hanya satu malam.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku muntah. Tenggorokanku sakit. Lambungku terasa seperti semangkuk telur mentah yang sedang dikocok untuk membuat soufflé omelet. Berkali-kali kutekan tombol flush untuk membersihkan muntahanku yang memenuhi toilet. Aku masih terpuruk di situ, tak sanggup untuk bangun. Tak sanggup untuk keluar. Tak ingin keluar, lebih tepatnya. Aku tak memedulikan muntahan yang mengotori jubahku. Bau memuakkan seolah tak tercium oleh indera penciumanku.

Mataku perlahan-lahan mengabur. Seluruh badanku tak mau berhenti gemetaran. Aku masih menunduk di atas toilet. Bentuk lubang toilet yang tertangkap retina mataku mulai berbayang.

Lubang.

Seperti lubang tanpa dasar. Lubang hitam tanpa dasar yang sudah menelanku bulat-bulat. Mengunyah dan mencerna diriku habis-habisan. Membuatku tenggelam. Tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Tak terjangkau. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku keluar.

Bayangan itu kembali mengabur. Menjauh. Semakin tak terjangkau.

Seperti Lucius. Senyum bahagia mereka tak mau lepas dari ingatanku, bayangan mereka berdansa dalam balutan gaun dan jubah pesta putih menari-nari di otakku, bagai mengejek ironi nasib yang mempermainkanku dengan kejam. Kejam. Kenapa Lucius malah memilih Narcissa, bukannya aku? Kenapa Narcissa harus bersikap begitu baik padaku, hingga aku tak bisa membenci Narcissa sepenuhnya?

Sesuatu yang basah mengaliri pipiku. Air mata? Aku menangis. _Menangis karena apa?_ Ya, menangis karena apa? Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku menangis keras-keras, tersedu sedan seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainannya.

_Merlin, tolong hentikan waktu._

* * *

"Lucius?"

Aku terkejut mendapati sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Padahal tempat ini bukanlah asrama. Padahal saat ini sudah larut malam. Benar memang, dia Ketua Murid. Tapi sedang apa seorang Ketua Murid keluyuran sendirian pada jam segini di lantai tujuh?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" dari jauh memang tidak terlihat, tapi setelah aku mendekat, aku bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menyengat dari mulutnya. Dan matanya…. Matanya merah.

"Kau… kau mabuk, Lucius? Geez, kau ini Ketua Murid atau bukan sih, mabuk di tempat seperti ini?" tidak masalah kalau dia mau menghabiskan berkrat-krat Whiski Api di kamarnya. Tapi ini? Di sini?! Mr. Filch bisa menemukan dia kapan saja.

Tunggu. Ini lantai tujuh, kan?

Segera kuseret Lucius ke depan permadani Barnabas The Barmy. Tanpa memedulikan gumaman tak jelas tanda protes yang keluar dari mulutnya. Untung saja dia mabuk, tenaganya tak begitu besar saat meronta. Aku harus menyembunyikan dia sebelum siapapun menemukan dia dalam keadaan begini. Harus, atau jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid menjadi taruhan.

Pintu itu langsung muncul. Lega, amat sangat lega saat itu tak ada orang lain yang menggunakan Ruangan _itu_. Well, sesuatu yang wajar, memang. Harusnya aku heran kalau ada orang lain di dalam. Aku tak yakin ada banyak yang mengetahui ruangan _apa_ ini, atau bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Sudahlah, tak perlu kujelaskan sekarang ruangan apa ini. Aku harus menyembunyikan Lucius secepatnya, right? Kutarik tangan Lucius masuk melalui pintu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dinding kosong di seberang Permadani Barnabas The Barmy. Tanpa perlu melihat pun, aku tahu kalau pintu itu akan menghilang saat kututup. Dan tak akan terbuka hingga aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertindak seceroboh ini, Lucius. Coba, apa jadinya kalau aku tidak kebetulan patroli ke sini?" omelku. Masih tidak melihat ke arah pria itu. Aku sibuk menjelajah seisi ruangan ini, memeriksa. Hanya sebuah kamar biasa, persis seperti kamar tidur mereka di asrama. Bedanya, hanya ada satu tempat tidur.

"Mmmhmmm. Perlukah kujelaskan lagi?" Mabuk berat. Sudah jelas. Lucius menjawab entah-apa atas pertanyaanku. Yah, aku tahu yang berpesta dan mabuk malam ini bukan hanya Lucius. Seisi Slytherin sedang berpesta besar merayakan kemenangan Tim Quidditch di Liga musim ini. Sudah pasti, berkrat-krat Whiski Api didistribusikan secara ilegal ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan? Kalau dia mabuk di Asrama, tak masalah. Wajar. Kenapa dia malah menyendiri di sini?

Dan kenapa aku sendiri malah menghindar ke sini?

Ooke. Aku menyerah menutupinya. Aku ngaku. Aku mencari Lucius. Well, aku hanya ingin melihat dia saja, ok? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa jadinya dengan dia kalau aku tak mencarinya dan melewati tempat ini? Ditangkap Mr. Filch. Tertangkap basah oleh Peeves. Dan bisa jadi lebih buruk dari itu.

_DHEG!_

Jantungku seolah melompat dari dadaku saat sesuatu menyentuh punggungku.

"Lucius! Kau membuatku terkejut!" seruku gugup. Aku baru sadar… kami hanya berdua di sini. Hanya ada aku. Dan Lucius. _Geez, kenapa aku malah gugup begini?_

"Kau ini agresif sekali, ya. Sebegitu dalamnyakah kau menginginkan aku?" aku tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Lucius. Ini. Pertama. Kalinya. Dia. Menatap. Mataku. Dia menatap kedua mataku dalam-dalam. Padahal dia sedang mabuk berat, tapi dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. Dia memojokkanku di dinding. Dan menatap mataku.

Merlin. Aku meleleh saat itu juga. Aku mematung sekaligus meleleh di saat yang bersamaan. Laki-laki ini, satu-satunya laki-laki yang kuinginkan. Satu-satunya yang memenuhi benakku bahkan di saat aku sedang bersama orang lain. Satu-satunya yang tak terjangkau olehku. Kini, dia menatap mataku. Dapatkah kau bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku?

"Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu kalau kau mengejarku, Bianca. Aku selalu tahu. Aku Lucius Malfoy, aku tahu semuanya," Apakah pria ini bisa membuatku meleleh lebih dari ini? Dia membisikkan tiap suku katanya di telingaku. Napasnya yang panas menggelitik daun telingaku, membuat darahku berdesir. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Tangan Lucius kini meraba wajahku. Menyisir tulang tahangku. _Demi seluruh penyihir yang memuja Merlin!_ Sentuhan tangannya tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Sentuhan yang kuimpikan di setiap tidurku. Kini tangan itu benar-benar menyentuhku. Menyisir setiap lekuk wajahku, bagai sang buta yang mengenali seseorang dengan merabanya. Napasku sesak. Tidak. Aku tak boleh mengharapkan lebih dari ini.

"Poor little Bianca. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengejarku sekian lama dan tak pernah kupedulikan? Hmmm… Sakit, kan? Kan? Yeah, jahat sekali pria bernama Lucius Malfoy ini, tidak mengacuhkan gadis secantik dirimu. Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Bianca," kini bibir lembut itu bergeser dari telingaku. Menyusuri tulang rahangku. Leherku. Aku tak berani bernapas. Aku tak berani menjawab. Aku bahkan tak berani membuka mata. Bayangan Narcissa berkelebat di kepalaku.

Bibir itu mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Sampai menyentuh bibirku. Aku ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Akhirnya…. Setelah penantian yang terasa seperti selamanya, setelah malam-malam panjang memimpikan dirinya, aku bisa berada sedekat ini dengannya! Setitik bagian diriku merasa ragu. Is it too much? Tapi nalarku tak bisa mencerna apapun saat itu. Aku terlalu bahagia. Aku terlalu menikmati rasa manis dari bibirnya. Aku terlalu sibuk menikmati setiap sentuhan Lucius. Setiap inci kulitnya yang menempel di kulitku.

Merlin, izinkan aku menjadi pelacur hanya untuk malam ini. Izinkan aku memiliki Lucius. Hanya untuk malam ini.

* * *

"HOOOEEEKK!!"

Aku kembali pada kebiasaan baruku. Memasukkan sebanyak mungkin makanan, kemudian menusukkan jari telunjukku ke tenggorokan agar aku memuntahkan kembali semua. Aku tidak gila, tidak! Aku hanya ingin rasa muak ini hilang! Aku benci. Benci dengan kehidupanku. Benci dengan takdir yang mempermainkanku. Benci dengan takdir yang malah membuat Lucius menikah dengan Narcissa. Benci dengan takdir yang malah menyatukanku dengan pria itu. Bukannya Lucius.

"HOOOEEEKK!!"

Muak. Kenapa aku teringat lagi kenangan itu? Malam itu. Empat tahun lalu. Kenangan yang manis sekaligus menyakitkan. Saat itu, saat pertama dan terakhir aku memiliki Lucius. Seharusnya kulupakan saja kenangan itu. Toh Lucius juga sedang mabuk dan tak ingat apapun. Ya kan?

Tapi aku tak bisa. Kesempatan pertama dan terakhirku bisa bersama dengan satu-satunya pria yang namanya sudah terpatri begitu dalam di setiap sel-sel tubuhku, tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja.

_Muntahkan semua! Terus, terus, terus, terus, muntahkan semua, terus…_

Kenapa nasib mempermainkanku sampai seperti ini? Aku mencintai Lucius dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi aku tak diizinkan bersama dengannya. Yang diberikan padaku bukanlah Lucius. Melainkan orang lain. Orang lain yang _sangat_ berbeda.

_Begitu hinanyakah dirinya hingga dia harus menikahi seorang pria lajang yang usianya lebih dua kali lipat dari dirinya?_

Muak. Aku tak tahan. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Badanku gemetaran tanpa henti.

Kilat cahaya lilin yang dipantulkan pedang pendek berukir yang tergantung di dinding menyilaukan mataku. _Pedang?_ Aku tak ingat ada pedang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Tunggu. Memangnya aku di mana? Aku… aku… aku… aku ini sedang apa?

"Bianca, Sayang, kau kenapa?" suara seseorang. Dari luar. Atau dari suatu tempat di luar pintu itu. Suara pria berumur. Siapa? Dia siapa?

"Bianca? Hei, ada apa denganmu?! Simpan pedang itu, Bianca! Aku kan sudah memberitahumu kalau itu pusaka keluargaku," suara itu berubah panik saat pemiliknya menerobos masuk. Dia… siapa?

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan Lucius-ku! Pergi!" aku tak mengira aku bakal berteriak. Aku pun tak mengira bakal mengacungkan pedang itu ke arahnya.

"Bianca, ini aku, Christopher, suamimu! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Akalku yang terjauh mengatakan kalau aku mengenal pria ini, tapi seperti ada lapisan kerak tebal yang menghalangi informasi itu sampai ke otakku. Aku mengenal sekaligus tidak mengenal pria ini. Aku menolak kehadirannya, di saat yang bersamaan, aku tak mau sendirian. Muak. Aku benci muak pada diriku sendiri saat sendiri.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan Luciusku…. Kembalikan… kembalikan…" apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan? Jeritan. Aku mendengar ratapan kesakitan. Tapi seperti terdengar dari tempat yang amat jauh. Teredam dengan sempurna. Aku tak sadar tanganku yang menggenggam pedang terayun berkali-kali.

Basah. Ada yang tumpah-kah? Merah. Basah. Bau amis menyengat. Seketika seluruh ruang pandangku hanya dipenuhi warna merah, merah dan merah. Hidungku hanya mencium bau tajam besi. Kuangkat kedua tanganku.

Merah. Merah. Hangat. Mengalir…

Mataku membulat menyadari apa itu.

Darah.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK!! Tidak!! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAAN??" Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Selubung merah yang menutupi retina mataku terangkat. Sesosok tubuh teronggok di depanku. Penuh darah. Penuh luka. Mengerang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata itu… mata itu menatapku. Pandangannya menusukku. Menyalahkanku. Memohon padaku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!! Jangan lihat aku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Jangan! Bukan aku yang melakukannya, bukan aku!" jeritanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku kalang kabut. Kutusukkan pedang itu berkali-kali, rasa takut menguasaiku. Aku tak mau ditatap mata itu lagi. Tak mau. Sesuatu menyiprati pipiku. Tanganku.

Darah.

Darah-nya. Darahnyalah yang mengalir. Karena aku.

"Tidaaak! Aku bukan pembunuh, aku bukan pembunuh!! AARRGGHH!! Hu… hu….hu…huhu…huhuhuhu," menangis? Tertawa? Aku tak tahu lagi yang mana. Menangis itu apa? Tertawa itu apa?

"Huhuhu… hu.. huahahahaha….. hahahaha!!HAHAHA!!"

Siapa yang tertawa dengan begitu mengerikan itu? Aku takut mendengar tawanya. Sangat kejam. Mengerikan. Seperti… gila. Seperti… tawaku? Akukah yang tertawa?

_It's too late to end this night._

_Goodnight, World. Goodnight, Bianca._

_Sweet dream, and may you have a nice future._

_(A/N: See the small box on the down left corner? Yeah, that. Klik Submit Review, terus Go. Dan ketik review kamu buat FF ini. Hohoho –maksa- Oh yeah, di sini saya bikin saat Bianca kelas 5, Lucius kelas 7. Enjoy!)_


End file.
